The present invention relates to packaging and, more particularly, to packaging and display of treats.
Cake pops, cookies on a stick, push pops, and other treats with sticks look best when presented standing on their stick versus laying flat in their packaging. The product should be completely covered and protected for display and transport, but should still have a way to easily access the treats for consumption. Currently, packaging is often not visually appealing, do not secure the contents in a positive way, or make the contents difficult to easily access.
Multiple packaging elements can increase costs, increase setup time, and make the setup of the packaging difficult. Treats that are placed on a stick are made not only to be eaten, but also to be placed on display. Currently, packaging may display the treats adequately without securing the product properly, or secures the products without proper display of the treats and without proper access.
As can be seen, there is a need for a packaging that protects and displays treats that may be on sticks.